


Blueberries and sticks

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, Jealousy, eventual Fandroki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki turns two, Frigga kicks him out of the nest and burdens Thor with the duty of entertaining the little one. Thor hates his new responsibility as much as he despises a new friend who actually likes playing with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries and sticks

Thor loved being a big brother. The simplest things like telling baby Loki a story earned him dozens of praises. Everyone was so impressed with how well Thor handled the sudden appearance of a younger brother. He would help Frigga take care of the baby and even let Loki smack him on the head with a rattle because that always lifted Loki's spirits. Then, after Loki's second birthday, the situation changed dramatically. The boy was deemed old enough to survive without his mother coddling him. Frigga acknowledged the fact that Loki was no longer her tiny baby and insisted the toddler needed to socialise. That sounded reasonable until Thor learned what it meant in reality. He had to take his brother with him every time he went out to play with his friends. 

Thor quickly realised that his love for Loki was stronger when they spend less time together. For a simple reason- at the tender age of two, Loki was terribly annoying. He couldn't be put in his crib anymore, didn't nap during the day and his constant presence was often unbearable. Thor _forgot_ about him a couple of times and it broke Loki's small heart, not to mention how it angered their mother. There was no choice, Thor was forced to drag the child with him everywhere he went.

His friends were not too happy about the situation as well. Loki was still emotionally unstable and the slightest discomfort could cause a flood of tears. His legs were short and he couldn't run as fast as they, and often tumbled. Especially when a puddle was near, that was Loki's super power, falling into the dirtiest and stinkiest puddles. Thor had to rescue his weeping, mud-caked brother way too many times. It was so tempting to leave that filthy, snivelling creature in the woods, but what would mother say to that?

Loki was such a nuisance until Sif got an idea how to use him. Loki could be every bad guy in every game. A bilgesnipe, a Jotun, a dragon. He didn't even know how despicable those creatures were and actually enjoyed his role. He didn't understand that he was the enemy and that he should run away from the brave, young warriors of Asgard. He thought they were supposed to play together, like friends.

'Jotuns are not our friends. They are monsters, evil monster' Thor explained but it didn't make sense to Loki. The boy claimed to like them because their skin was as blue as the sky. What an odd reason to like someone. Also, having not seen any real bilgesnipes, Loki imagined they were similar to puppies and declared his love for them, ignoring how dangerous they could be. Thor groaned in annoyance, overwhelmed by Loki's stupidity.

Armed with sticks that vaguely resembled swords and hammers, Thor and his companions unwillingly played nicely with the Jotun/ bilgesnipe/dragon represented by Loki. The least enjoyable game imaginable. Asgardians and Jotuns certainly do not play in a sandbox or make bark boats together. Volstagg couldn't resist and told Loki what really happens when the two groups meet. Loki cried inconsolably for hours. Everyone hoped Loki would catch a cold and stay in bed for days but the young one was strangely healthy, dang it.

Frustrated with his sibling, Thor found another friend, a bit younger than him but older than Loki. His name was Fandral and something about him made the kitchen maids hand him sweets and fruits. That was a very useful ability, the youngest warriors and Loki would hide in their secret fort behind the stables and devoured cookies before dinner. Loki was over the moon, a new playmate and sugary treats, what more can a two-year-old want from life? For a brief time, Thor was glad there was a new person to entertain his brother. However, soon he discovered what a threat Fandral posed to them.

The fair-haired boy genuinely liked Loki, despite all of his numerous flaws. Loki cried a lot, couldn't lie yet and therefore no secret was safe with him. He also didn't quite grasp the idea of using the toilet _before_  they left the palace and every day announced mid-game that he needed to go, disgustingly often meaning number two. That led to more tears because how was he supposed to do it behind a tree, without the help of mummy? Or worse, he could be so engaged in a game that he missed the point of no return and wetted his pants. How, how would anyone like someone so troublesome? Fandral did, for an unknown reason. He knew how to cheer Loki up and wasn't repulsed by the prince's habit of smearing snot all over his face. When an _accident_ happened, Fandral suggested splashing around on the riverbank to get rid of the stains and the foul smell. The river was scary, its current strong and fast, Loki was afraid of drowning and held onto Fandral's arm tightly, while Thor watched them, sulking, not sure why. Not having to go back to the palace with a sobbing, smelly child was great but why did Loki trust Fandral so much? And why did it bother Thor in the first place?

Against all reason, Fandral encouraged Loki to play the way he wanted and question Thor's rules. Loki's ridiculous idea of a friendly encounter between the Asgardians and Jotuns was brought to life with the help of Fandral and smashed blueberries. Thor, Sif and Volstagg had to be nice to blueberry-covered Fandral and Loki, even though it seemed unnatural and wrong. At least father agreed when he saw the purple-coloured face of the little Jotun-enthusiast and loudly insulted Loki's intellect while mother laughed openly.

Fandral didn't mind walking as slowly as Loki or explaining for the thousandth time that stepping into a puddle resulted in wet and cold feet. He taught Loki which plants are safe to touch and which bugs sting or bite. He even figured out the meaning of Loki's nonsense words. That was unfair. Fandral was a better big brother than Thor.

Thor, as a very mature boy, decided to handle things properly. He complained to Frigga and asked her to forbid Fandral from seeing Loki again.

'Oh, son,' Frigga smiled, amused by his demand. 'Loki needs as many friends as possible. You should be happy for him.'

Thor considered her words. For years. When Loki came of age and began to spend even more time with Fandral in the privacy of his bedroom, Thor knew he was right. He should have banned Fandral from playing with his little brother. Now it was too late and Fandral was about to become Thor's brother, in law. 


End file.
